Circle the Drain
by a year from now
Summary: When Donna's father passes away, Jackie comes home to help Donna move on and to see the friends she hadn't seen in two years. ExD, JxOC, JxH Rating will go up for future chapters.


Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy this story and please leave some feedback, it helps make my day. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own That 70's Show or any of its characters.

Circle the Drain

Introduction

She clutched the suitcase handle in her hand as she shyly walked up to the front door, boyfriend in tow and thoughts forgotten. Maybe she had left them in the car or maybe she had forgotten them back at her dorm but wherever they may be, they weren't with her which helped aide her fall to the ground and a shriek. 'But no worries', she thought as her head hit the front porch steps, 'the concrete will help'. As the front door opened, her boyfriend rushing to her, a familiar face appeared; one she had been longing for.

"Jackie? Are you alright?" Kitty came to help her and as Jackie was put on her feet she shrugged away and rubbed her forehead. "I'm fine Mrs. Forman. Just a small tap to the head, no big deal," a quick chuckle let out as she dusted herself off. "Sweetie, are you sure?"

"Yes, Alex, I am fine." Alex, a five foot nine twenty-three year old with chocolate brown hair and eyes to match, was a college Junior at the University of Chicago. Kitty eyed him up and down, pushing her lips together before saying, "Whose this young fella?

"Mrs. Forman, Alex Chellio. We met at school. Alex, this is Mrs. Forman. Remember me telling you about her? Pretty much my mom."

They made small chat in the driveway, or maybe it was a bigger conversation because it seemed like only seconds had passed by before they were trying to motion for her to come inside. And even as they made their way inside, her life dwelled on her and she wondered where things were going. She was twenty one, in school, working part time in a coffee shop and she had no idea had she had gotten there. Where was everything from before? How had she come to be a college student working towards a career when she was supposed to have one just years before? These questions were obvious, to her, and yet she pushed them away. Stuffing these thoughts in a box, she plastered a smile on her face and was ready to be reunited with her old friends. But then she quickly replaced it with a frown, forgetting why she was even there. Was she supposed to be happy? Or sad today?

Donna looked at the packed boxes on the kitchen table, the counter and the floor. They were filled with petty memories, happy memories and memories that were only going to be memories. And yet, only some memories were in each and every one of them because the rest of the dishes and cooking ware were still in the cabinets and in the sink and everywhere else. A loud sigh escaped her heavy chest and she could feel the tears coming again. "I can't do this," she whispered, collapsing to the floor as she hugged an old was cloth used to dry the dishes.

"Donna," Eric went to her and hugged her, rubbing her arm and patting her. "I'm sorry. I know this is going to be tough but –"

"I know.. I-I know but.."

She couldn't finish her sentence before sobbing uncontrollably into his arms. Throughout all the sobs and snot being pressed into his shirt, she finally said what she had been avoiding all summer, "I just can't believe he's.. gone."

They held each other until her sobs quieted and were replaced with the sounds of her slumber and he left her there to sleep; as he did all the other times they tried to pack up her house. Eric went into the living room and looked around. It was empty in terms of furniture and only had the dust bunnies and stray paper clip on the ground. He grabbed the broom and thought about Bob's death, shaking his head and trying to focus on the task at hand.

Even though it had been five months since Bob had passed and he had left everything to Donna, she wanted nothing to do with the house nor the things it held in it. Donna's intentions were to clean and fix it up and sell it, and then store everything else it had. But it had taken a toll on her and she couldn't bring herself to packing the last bits of her father and her childhood, always freaking out in the kitchen and the two rooms. But, it was what it was as he swept the dust into a neat pile. Maybe with Jackie's help, the help of her best friend, she could bring herself to what she really wanted to do.

Author's Note: I know, I know.. It's short but it's the introduction. I hope you guys like the foundation of the story : )


End file.
